Dark Secrets
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Old Challenge fic. Joxer gets on Zeus's bad side.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dark Secrets Parts: 1/? Rating: Pg-13 Pairing: Joxer/Gabrielle, Joxer/Hera Notes: This is a dark story, it deals with sexual abuse of a minor, slavery, and Joxer having worked at Meg's but there's nothing graphic. This is also in response to Jaime's Hera/Joxer challenge. Timelines: This takes place before that horrible horrible 25 years thing. (shivers)

Summary: Joxer runs into a woman from his past, that triggers dark memories of his past, and secrets he doesn't want his friends to know.

Disclaimer: Hey if TPTB don't want Joxer then why should I have a disclaimer.

Joxer slapped the coin on the bar with exaggerated motions, cracking a silly grin at Gabrielle who couldn't help chuckling softly. She knew that he was doing it on purpose, mainly to try and make her feel better. They'd had a hard day, and he somehow managed to make it bearable.

" I'd better go help Xena with Eve."

Joxer eased off his persona and nodded seriously. " Yeah, that might be a good idea. She looked like she was almost dead on her feet."

The bard squeezed his hand tenderly, enjoying the feel of that simple touch. She didn't love him, not in that way at least, but he was a good friend. He returned the contact by turning his hand and intertwining their fingers briefly.

" I'll be back in a few minutes."

Joxer leaned back taking great pleasure in watching her walk upstairs. In the way her hips gently swayed from side to side. The way her light blonde almost white hair glistened under the light from the windows. The way her muscles were pulled tautly...

" Well, well, well. If it isn't the mighty one..."

He stiffened, instinctively leaping away and around, until his back was against the wall. The female warrior closed the distance between them until the sword in his hands was pressing into her heart. The panic flooded his soul making his hands shake so violently that the sword vibrated and fell uselessly to the floor.

The warrior simply smiled and brushed her body against his, then pulled him into a kiss...

He gripped the water bottle tightly as he gurgled the mouthful of water desperately and spitting it into the bushes. His stomach heaved once again as he could still taste the bitter flavor of her mouth. His throat burned horribly as the dry heaves stopped again. He'd long since lost his lunch and his breakfast, for that he was thankful.

" Feeling better?"

Joxer closed his eyes not wanting to face his two friends. He got lucky, they'd missed it, all they'd seen was him racing out of the inn and out of town like Ares after Hercules. That wouldn't stop the questions though, or the concern.

He took a shaky breath and forced himself to stand up, swaying a second before finally getting his barring's. " I guess I shouldn't have had that second plate of lamb, huh?"

Gabrielle's concern melted into annoyance as she turned to head back. " I swear you can be such a moron."

He let out a soft sigh of relief, which he quickly turned into a cough as Xena locked him with a penetrating gaze. She was to sharp for his good, and right now he wasn't sure he could keep up his act. " We'd better get back..."

He felt rather than saw Xena fall into step beside him, her eyes on him the entire time, searching for the truth. He stopped as Xena sped up and moved in front of him, blocking his path. " Alright. What really happened back there?"

" I told you." He side stepped her, or at least tried to, but she was too fast. Over her shoulder he could see Gabrielle standing less than two feet away listening with obvious confusion.

" And that woman that kissed you had nothing to do with it." Xena responded.

" What woman?" A red ring appeared around Gabrielles neck and spread upwards as she reclosed the distance, her voice becoming deadly. " Joxer?"

The silly grin that he'd plastered on his face vanished, replaced by an emotionless mask that even Xena couldn't read.

" Stay out of it." In one swift spin he was around both women and walking briskly back with no sign of his usual clumsiness.

Gabrielle stared after him in shock, there had been only one time she'd ever seen him with that kind of grace, when he was under the bell spell. " Wh...How...?"

" I don't know but I intend to find out."

Xena stood in the doorway scanning the scum that inhabited the tavern, stopping as she saw the woman she was looking for. She recognized the warrior as one of Ares warlords. The dark haired woman had been one of Xena's soldiers back when she was still with Ares. The warrior woman was covered in scars, with weapons scattered all over her body.

Beside her she could feel Gabrielle stiffen as she too noticed the woman. She had wanted the bard to go back to the inn with Joxer but her friend had that dangerous look in her eye, the one that meant there would be some bodily harm done before the day was out.

Gabrielle pushed past her roughly approaching the table fast. Cursing herself softly she started after the bard, and grabbed her elbow. " Remember we're hear for answers, not to start a fight..."

The bard yanked her elbow away and whispered fiercely. " Don't worry, you'll get your answers." She twirled her sais once then smiled evilly. " One way or another."

Xena tried to keep up as Gabrielle seemed to sprint the finally yard. The bard somehow throwing the warriors massive weight onto the table and had one of her sais at her throat. " What the hell did you do to Joxer?!"

Xena shook her head and cursed the day her friend had given up ' the way. ' Yes, she'd hated seeing her friend unable to defend herself. Yes, she'd hated the way she was always ' discussing ' love and peace. Yes, she'd wanted to kill her friend sometimes, but at least she wasn't always letting her temper get in the way.

" I think what my friend is so nicely trying to ask is... " She cleared her throat awkwardly, hating having to play good warrior. " Why were you kissing him?"

The warrior cocked an eye brow and chuckled softly. The low rumbling sounding eerily like Ares.

" Oh, you mean the mighty one." She laughed louder as the bards hand tightened the sai against her neck. " What can I say? I've missed him ever since he quite working at Meg's."

Gabrielle's face became solid red as her hand convulsed drawing a thin red line of blood from the warriors neck. Xena tried to get past the cold, numb shock that engulfed her very soul. Through the haze of complete oblivion she was dimly aware that she needed to pull herself back together, if for any other reason so that she could stop her friend from killing the warrior.

The bards almost silent hiss snapped her back to reality. " You're lying."

Xena reached out and latched onto her friend just as the bard began to slice the warriors neck. Gabrielle elbowed her, to caught up in her anger, leaping back at the warrior and throwing a round house punch that made a sickening thud through the now rowdy room. " I'll kill you..."

Xena gritted her teeth and locked the bards arms behind her back. Ignoring the small bard that was violently growling and squirming, she calmly spoke. " You'd better talk fast before I let her go."

The warrior groaned softly and pulled herself to her feet. The bloody, swollen nose looking like nothing but a hang nail on her. " I'm sorry, if I'd realized you were the one's that bought him I never would have touched him." She smiled almost sweetly, " How much?"

" Excuse me?" Xena asked sharply through narrowed eyes.

" To borrow your property for a couple of hours. I promise not to leave him...permanently injured."

Xena ground her teeth and loosened her hold on Gabrielle's arms just as the bard let out a war cry, surging forward so powerfully that she almost went right past her target. Shrugging slightly she sat down on a nearby set to watch the fight. She glanced at the table momentarily and perked up. " Oooh pie..."

"... Was it really necessary to shove the last pit in her face?"

Joxer wearily glanced up at his two friends, who were looking very proud of themselves, especially Gabrielle.

" After what she said?" Gabrielle scowled darkly. " Tarnishing his honor like that."

Xena pouted at her friend. " But it was the last pie, and it was banana cream."

" Who's honor?" He didn't really care, but right now he needed some sort of distraction. The memories he'd worked so hard to bury had been brought back by that simple kiss.

Gabrielle plopped down next to him and bumped into him playfully. " Your's. You wouldn't believe what Jalin said about you."

He stiffened as the memories threatened to over take him. ' Oh, god no. Please not them, I don't want them to know.. Oh please... Anything but this...' He stared across the table into Xena's crystal blue eyes, as Gabrielle continued to talk.

" ...She actually said that you used to work for Meg. Can you believe that? Then if that wasn't bad enough she thought we'd bought you like some sort of slave and actually asked us to let her ' rent ' you."

His breath began to speed up until he was on the verge of hyperventilating. The mug in his hand popped and cracked as his hands turned white from clinging to it. He could see Xena's gaze intensify and darken. ' Oh god they know...'

"...but I taught her a lesson. She won't be walking..." She finally trailed off as the cup in his hands completely broke and the wood splintered into his hand. She swallowed as she noticed his reaction. " Joxer? She...she was lying. Right?"

He forced his hand and body to relax, what was left of the cup falling to the table. He ignored Xena, ignored the panic, ignored his bleeding hand and gave his love his trade mark smile. " Of course she was. Do you really think Meg would ever let me work there?"

There was a spark of doubt in her eyes, but her need to believe that he was the same goofy, pure hearted warrior without any ghosts over rode her common sense. She returned his smile and leaned into him. All was right with the world, and her friends honor had been defended. Now she could eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dark Secrets Parts: 2/? Rating: Pg-13 Pairing: Joxer/Gabrielle, Joxer/Hera Notes: This is a dark story, it deals with sexual abuse of a minor, slavery, and Joxer having worked at Meg's but there's nothing graphic. This is also in response to Jaime's Hera/Joxer challenge, at least I think so. Timelines: This takes place before that horrible horrible 25 years thing. (shivers)

Summary: Joxer runs into a woman from his past, that triggers dark memories of his past, and secrets he doesn't want his friends to know.

Disclaimer: Hey if TPTB don't want Joxer then why should I have a disclaimer.

Xena rode slowly behind Joxer. She had been keeping a close eye on Joxer during the last few days. There were visible signs that something was seriously wrong with him. There were shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep. His baggy, tattered clothes were hanging more profoundly on his body, and he was becoming more withdrawn as each day went by.

It was more than just the incident with Jalin. The next day he'd been back to his normal self, until he'd received that message. He'd stuttered out that it was just from an old friend but when she'd tried to take it from him, he'd tossed it into the nearby fireplace.

Then there was the horse. After riding behind Gabrielle for the last year, he'd suddenly insisted that he buy a horse of his own. The look of utter hurt on Gabrielle's face had nearly broken her heart. She was aware how much the bard liked him riding with her.

For her it wasn't about the physical contact or anything. It was the fact that he would focus his entire attention on her, and when they rode together she could talk about anything or nothing without having to worry about him putting on some mighty warrior act. She always looked forward to that, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Then there was how jittery he'd suddenly gotten. He refused to hold Eve, he jumped at any sort of physical contact. If it was Xena or Gabrielle that touched him, it didn't seem to matter, he would jerk away with a sort of panic in his eyes.

Gabrielle trotted closer to her with a small frown on her face. " Xena, I think there might be something wrong with Joxer."

Xena clutched Argos reins, ' Gee you think...' It amazed her how a woman who was normally so smart could be so incredibly dense when it came to Joxer." It took you long enough to figure that out."

Xena met Gabrielles confused look and took pity on the young bard. " He's been like this since he got that message." She trailed off giving her friend time to think about it. All she needed was a push in the right direction.

" If there was something wrong he would've told us."

Xena felt the urge to grab her friend and shake her. " He doesn't tell us a lot of things." She glanced back as the bard came to a complete stop and just stared at her like she'd just announce that the world is round. " He's a private person."

She rolled her eyes at the blank look that seemed to engulf Gabrielle. By some measure of luck Amber took it upon herself to catch up with her.

" ...but...but...he..."

" For all his boasting and stories, how much has he really told us?"

The realization of what Xena said hit her with such force she nearly fell off her horse. " He didn't even tell us about Jace..."

" Or Jett, or where he really grew up, or who his parents are, or anything else." If someone came up to them right now and asked them about Joxer the only thing they could tell them for sure was that he was a triplet and their friend.

" What could have possibly been in that message to do this to him?"

Xena let Gabrielle catch up with Joxer before muttering softly, " I don't know, but I intend to find out."

" I've been thinking..." She paused waiting for Joxer to do his usual puppy eyed ' you have my full attention and then some ' look. Instead he just kept staring off into the distance without any sign of knowing she was there.

Her left foot ' accidentally ' shot out and kicked him, " I've been thinking. The three of us should take a vacation. No gods, no wars. Just us and relaxation."

The shadows under his sad eyes seemed to darken and become more haunted, deliberately keeping his face toward the road. " Somehow I don't think the gods will just put the war on hold so we can have a week of peace."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and reached her hand out to touch his arm, shocked when his right hand snatched it less than two inches from him. She was only dimly aware of the pain in her wrist as she stared into his eyes. Fear. He was afraid, of what? Her?

He cleared his throat and let go. " I'm sorry I...I.." He stopped as he noticed the fork up ahead, almost totally freezing up as their horses started to veer towards the right. " Oh gods..."

" Joxer?" Gabrielle stopped rubbing her wrists at the helpless panic in his voice.

He glanced from Gabrielle to Xena and back. " I...uh...I'll catch up with you guys in a couple of weeks." He barely managed to get out as he dug his heels into the sides of his horses, and taking off in at an almost suicidal pace.

In one second of silent communication they turned their horses around and took off after their friend. The was no way in Hades they were going to let him go off on his own in that kind of condition.

The dark brooding man nodded with grim satisfaction as he followed the two women. They would keep Joxer out of harms reach, if the fool didn't go and do something incredibly stupid. He grimaced at that thought, the problem was he didn't have to do anything, fate usually did it for him.

Right now he needed to figure out where Joxer needed him more. With him to see him through this or taking care of the problem that was slowly destroying him. The black leather clad figure growled and took off at full gallop, his mind telling him what his heart knew.

" We're being followed."

Xena reached out and grabbed hold of Star's reins to keep Joxer from taking off again. Neither woman had mentioned his reaction earlier or the chase that had ensued. It had taken them close to three miles to get him to slow down. The guy knew how to ride, she'd give him that.

" I'm following Joxer not you."

The would be warrior let the last four days of tension drain from his body as he slide from his horse and through his arms around his brother. Jett hugged Joxer close while glaring at the two women, just daring them to say anything.

" Shhh, It's alright your big brothers here now. I won't let anyone hurt you..." he muttered softly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dark Secret Part: 3/? Rating: R Pairing: Joxer/Gabrielle, Joxer/Erin, Jett, Xena.

Note: This does deal with slavery, sexual abuse of a minor, and Meg's, however there will be nothing graphic. I'm also not so sure this is going to feature Hera like I originally planned. Joxer decided to take this story and run with it... Also I'm too crazy to know how to write accents, so just imagine Erin with an Irish accent.

Disclaimer: Why should I? They don't want Joxer and I do...

" No."

" Joxer..." Jett growled in a way that made even the hardest of warriors lose control of their body.

Joxer, however, simply crossed his arms and pursed his lips together. " No. I'm not hungry."

The over flowing plate in Jett's hand shook as the assassin tried to control his irritation. He was the oldest, the wisest, and damn it that meant Joxer was supposed to do what he said without question. " I won't tell you again. Now eat or I'll..."

" Or you'll what Jett? Hit me? Knock me around a little, maybe kill me? You couldn't raise a hand to me if you tried. " Joxer's expression darkened. " As for that plate, you can take it and shove up your..."

" Joxer, he's right. You haven't had a decent meal in days."

The wanna be warrior softened minutely under Gabrielle's concerned tone, and almost immediately gave in. The smell of the rabbit hit him and made his stomach churn. He swallowed down the urge to up heave and clamped down on those emotions, collapsing on one of the log's that surrounded their camp instead.

Jett dropped the cold mask he kept in place and sat next to his brother. " Jox, if you keep this up you'll kill yourself... Would you really want to do that to me and Jace? After everything that we've been through.."

" Fine..." Joxer yanked the plate from Jett's hands and mechanically forced the food down.

He was taking a chance using that card, Joxer would probably stay mad at him for a couple of days, but at least he was eating. Not only that but his brothers annoying friends were only a few feet away, listening to every word he said. If he didn't nee... want their help, he'd have killed them already.

A decision he was starting to regret, since the second he'd appeared. All they'd been was trouble. No, that wasn't quite true, Xena had been strangely agreeable. A feat that had left him suspicious. Gabrielle, on the other hand, had been resistant.

Something he only let her get away with, because he got the idea that she was trying to protect Joxer. That gesture had been what kept him from inflicting some major pain, a activity that was becoming more appealing as time went by. Protecting his baby brother was one thing, protecting Joxer from him was another.

How dare that blonde bitch think him capable of hurting Joxer? She deserved to die for that alone. She would die if it wasn't for Joxer. The big lug, just had to go and fall in love with her. A woman who teased, taunted, and played with his emotions. If she also didn't make him so...so...happy he'd put a knife in her that moment.

Unfortunately, happiness and peace was not something his brother had never really known. Not until he'd started traveling with Xena. Besides, they protected him. Something Joxer refused to let him do anymore, which hurt him more than he'd care to admit.

" Look Jox..." He trailed off at the gentle snoring that was coming from the body slumped against his shoulder. With a tenderness, that would've shocked anyone but his brothers into heart attacks, he laid Joxer on his bedroll and draped a warm blanket over him. " Sweet dreams little brother."

He stood up to find himself staring into the coldest blue eyes he'd ever seen. " You want to tell us what's going on?" Xena nodded at Joxer's sleeping form, " Somehow you don't strike me as the comforting type."

Jett eyed her. To answer her question would leave him vulnerable, but if he didn't he wouldn't get the help that he need...wanted from them. He turned his eyes back to his brother, taking in the sunken skin of his face, the haunted look that seemed to cling to him even now when he slept. He cursed himself for hesitating at all. Damn.

He walked a few yards into the woods before turning to the two women. He'd get straight to the point and if they didn't like then so be it. " When we were fifteen we found out that we had a third brother, Joxer, who had been sold at birth as a slave. Uncle Jacob owned him up until he was killed, and Joxer was sold to Meg."

" When we found out what our father did, we ran away and...with a little persuasion Meg agreed to let him go. Ever since I've done everything in my power to make up for what was done to him..." Jett stopped trying to regain his rapidly unraveling composure.

" Last month I heard some rumors that Uncle Jacob wasn't as dead as we thought he was, and last week I managed to confirm it. The problem is that now he's taking back his property, ' all ' of it." He locked his eyes onto Xena, " I need you to protect him while I take care of our uncle once and for all."

" Why bother to tell us? We'd have protected him anyway." Xena asked.

" Because Jacob is one of Ares warriors, one that Ares sent on some special mission that left him with a more powerful army. Even you couldn't take on the kind of muscle he has now."

" We'll need to stash him someplace for a while. I know of a series of caves that would work but it's two weeks away."

Jett grinned evilly at the two women. " Don't worry I have the perfect place..."

" Wow..." Gabrielle breathed as the ranch came into sight.

It sat on a open field in the middle of thick forest. On the right she could see a large lake with a river running into it. On the left was a large fenced in field with dozens of horses running free and playing. An enormous barn was behind the fair sized house.

What gave her a real surprise was the way Joxer shed his armor, letting it fall to the ground as he raced across the field towards the horses. One of the horses, light gold in color, trotted over to met him. She head bunted his chest sending him back few steps.

" Hiya, Gabby..." He whispered lovingly rubbing on her neck as she nuzzled him happily. " I missed you too..."

Xena chuckled as she came up next to him to pat the beautiful horse. " Gabby huh?"

" Yeah..." Joxer replied sheepishly his old self emerging briefly. He pointed to a dark gray horse that was roughly playing with a muscular black horse. " The gray one is Xena and the black one is Ares..." He craned his neck smiling hugely as a light gray and white spotted colt came into view. " And that's their daughter Eve..."

" Only you would name horses after all of us..." Gabrielle muttered distractedly, petting Gabby, already falling for the gentle spirit.

" They fit them. There's Dite..." He exclaimed as a white blonde horse strutted up. " I'll introduce Herc and the others later..."

Xena watched the horses interact with each other, and found herself understanding what he meant. The horse named after her snapped her head around fixing her with intelligent eyes.

" Joxer, where'd you get all of them?"

" He bred them..."

They turned to the soft voice that had the gentle Irish accent. It belonged to a gorgeous woman with a thick mass of wavy red hair, and passionate green eyes. Her lower lip jutted out into a pout, " What, are you too fierce a warrior to give me a hug now?"

Joxer ignored the friendly jab and took her into his arms. The red head seemed to fit perfectly into his arms, her body molding to his easily. " You don't know how good it is to see you again."

She shuddered as she felt how thin he'd gotten. She hadn't missed the how hollow his eyes were, or the way he tensed up. Something had happened to make him relapse. She forced her voice to stay light. " If you missed me so much, then what took you so long to come back."

A loud snort made them turn back, to see Gabby stomping her foot and nodding her head at Joxer. The golden beauty only calmed when he began to pet her again, giving him one good bunt to show her displeasure with him.

Morrigan reached over patting her strong neck, " She's missed you. Every time you go off she becomes restless."

" She has the soul of an explorer." He murmured.

" Which is why she should go with you."

Joxer sighed at her persistence. She was right and he knew that, but he was afraid that Gabby would get hurt. The free spirited horse meant too much to him to let that happen. In an attempt to change the subject he spoke again. " Guys, this is a very old and dear friend of mine, Erin."

" Well, if what Joxer says is true than we should get along fine." Xena said warmly, with a warning glare at Gabrielle who had tensed up.

" Why don't I show you to your rooms?" Erin suggested.

She hooked her arm through Joxer's, subtly leading him towards the house. He was leaning into her for support, practically dead on his feet.

" I thought this was Joxer's house?"

Erin fought back the smile that threatened to emerge at the under tone in Gabrielle's voice. She had wanted to met the bard since Joxer had first admitted to being in love with her.

" It is."

" Then you're just visiting?"

" No, I live here." Erin could hear the bard grounding her teeth, and allowed a hint of a smirk to appear. Oh, this was defiantly going to be fun.

" Oh? How long have you been living here?"

" Since our wedding night..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Dark Secret Part: 4/? Rating: R Pairing: Joxer/Gabrielle, Joxer/Erin, Jett, Xena Timeline: TLFENH, in this story the eppy were Herc went psycho and killed daddy dearest, and vanished Hera never happened either. Also, I'm making an assumption that there was such a thing as annulment or divorce back then, whether it was the wife taking a sword to her husband, or the gods waving their hand. One other thing that I just thought of, I realize that the whole age thing in that time period was drastically different than today. The children were considered adult a whole lot sooner, and died even faster. I'm using that to my advantage here, so don't freak.

Disclaimer: TPTB obviously don't want Joxer so I'll take him myself. sticks tongue out

He glared at the disappearing figure decked in black leather. Jett had dragged him into town while he bought that months supplies, saying that he needed to get out of the house. He had tried to fight the darker man off, but he didn't stand a chance against the other man.

He jerked away as he felt a breeze against his arm, automatically searching for the cause. What if it was Jacob? What if he was actually alive? They never did find his body, so it's possible, isn't it?

There was no one within ten feet of him... It was only the wind. He took a shaky breath, silently counting to ten. A trick Jace had taught him, a trick that never seemed to work. It couldn't ever chase the fear or pain away, it couldn't make the last seventeen years disappear.

" Excuse me? You gave me the wrong sword..."

Joxer paused at the sound of the angry voice, forgetting about his demons for once. The thick Irish voice drew his dark eyes to the back of a woman fighting with a heavy set black smith. On first glance he couldn't see anything special about her, shoulder length wavy red hair, average height, firm and muscular.

" No, that's the right one. Now move along little girl, I've got costumer's to see about."

He'd seen enough violence in his life to know when someone was a danger, and at that moment seeing nothing but the woman's back he knew that she was not someone you messed with. Her entire body was held regally, every nerve and muscle alert.

" This isn't my sword, and if you don't get me my sword then I'll take it."

Joxer stepped away as her right hand took a firm hold on the cheaply made sword. Her left hand sneaking around to her back and gripping the long knife holstered across her waist. He forced his feet to stop moving. He couldn't just stand there and let her take this guy on by herself.

Why? It's not like anyone ever cared enough about you, to help you out. ' No, Jett did, so did Jace. ' Pride welled up in his chest at the thought of his two brothers. So what if one was a killer for hire, so what if the other one dressed like a drag queen... He grimaced at the image of Jace that conjured up, alright so it bothered him a little.

Joxer took hold of that pride and nervously approached them. Each step becoming more sure. He could do this, he wanted to do this. He wanted to help someone, to return the debt he felt that he owed his brothers.

" Look, lady I don't know what your problem is..."

" My problem is you and your bloody scam..."

" Uh, excuse me..." he said quietly.

" Scam?! Are you accusing me of...?"

" You're damned right I am..."

" Uh, excuse me.." he tried again as the two ignored him. " HEY!!!"

He gulped as two sets of blazing eyes landed on him with murder in them. Alright so he had their attention, now what? One of the silliest, dumbest grins he'd ever had found itself plastered to his face while he struggled to find someway to diffuse the situation.

" Um, hi. I..you..." He scrunched up his face turning one of Jett's glares on the black smith. " I believe the lady asked you for her sword, and I'm sure that if you would simply look, you'd find that it was nothing more than a small mix-up."

He narrowed his eyes at the man and waited for him to quiver. No, he'd probably wet his pants, then run for his life. The large man began to shake, his face convulsing strangely, much to Joxer's satisfaction. He'd put the fear of the gods into this over grown jerk.

He snarled at the black smith as he began to...laugh. Joxer blinked in surprise when the metal worker doubled over in tears from the force of the laughing fit. His pride sniffed sadly and turned away, high tailing it out of there in tears.

" Wh...bu...yo..."

The black smith straightened up and clapped him on the shoulder, all hint of humor gone. " The only mistake made here was by you." The meaty fist came up slamming into his jaw, sending him flying back into a rack of staffs.

Joxer whimpered, rolling his body into a fetal position instinctively. A suffocating weight was on him, the sharp pain hitting his body rapidly. The fists kept coming, pounding into him over and over, a warm wet liquid coursing over his skin.

The laughter though, the laughter was the worst. The cruel inhuman sound that reminded him of Jacob, of the torturous sessions they had at night. He clenched his jaws to keep the bubbling scream inside. He couldn't scream, he couldn't make noise, if he made noise the pain got worse.

The sound of movement made him tense...

" AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Joxer sat up into the waiting warmth of tender arms. A musical voice sang softly in his ear, those deep green eyes reminding him of what peace must be like.

He buried his head into her shoulder inhaling the scent of rain and horses that accented her natural smell. The haze of exhaustion called out to him once more, even as he felt his body being lowered onto the fluffy bed.

Erin kissed his forehead, and laid across his chest willing to let him hold onto her for as long as he needed to. She found herself staring right out the open bedroom door, and at a red faced Gabrielle.

The camp was alive with laughter and fighting. A large group of the army was standing around in a circle with their attention locked on two burly men rolling on the ground. A bald man with sharp features looked on with disapproval, but he made no move to break it up either.

He recognized him as his uncles second in command. A northerner with inhuman strength, and the mind of a genius. He was the main source of his uncles success. He would make the battle plans, he would execute them, and then he would fade into the background.

He was Jett's only real problem. The guy was loyal, or at least that's what everyone thought. Jett couldn't be sure whether the Viking would give his own life for Jacobs or not, but he would know by the time this night was over.

Erin entered the small kitchen and paused at the evil glare Gabrielle was throwing at her. She had the bard pegged from minute one. She was in love with Joxer but refused to let herself see it. A quality she hated in anyone, but truly despised in someone close to Joxer.

She smiled brightly at the blonde, her natural instinct for mischief flaring to life. " Sorry about that. He has these nightmares sometimes, and the only thing that calms him is my holding him."

She sat down and carefully sipped at her cup of ale, keeping a careful eye on Gabrielle. As she expect the blonde clenched her jaw with narrowed eyes, grinding her teeth so loudly that she winced. Oh yeah, that got a reaction.

She chanced a quick glance over at Xena and hide a smirk at the twinkle in the other woman's sharp eyes. Okay, so she didn't mind.

" He always was a cuddlier..." She snorted softly into her cup as two sais appeared in the bards hands. " ...first man I've ever heard of wanting to snuggle like that, but then again it is a major turn on."

Thump. Erin raised her eyes in time to see the sai sink deeply into the table top, a fist clenching the handle so tightly that her knuckles cracked. She smiled innocently, " Are you okay...Gad...Gam...?"

" Gabrielle..." The bard supplied.

" Oh, yes, that's right. I'm afraid Joxer hasn't really mentioned you much. He talked about Xena a great deal..." The second sai joined the first embedded in the table. "...and of course he talked about how he kept in touch with Meg..."

Erin stopped talking when she heard the low growling. Maybe the bard had more spunk than she'd thought. Hmm. " After all she did save him from being bought by some Roman slave trader... I guess, you could even say he was grateful... "

" Not that I allowed that friendship to continue after we were married. I couldn't exactly have the man that shared my bed running around with someone like her..." She barely suppressed a flinch as the table suddenly developed a long crack down it. She eyed the fine wood craftsmanship, was it really worth having to buy a new table over?

Gabrielle looked back at her with such total hate that she nearly laughed. Oh yeah, it was worth it. She stared back at Gabrielle with a child like innocence and pouted. " Then some air head blonde goddess over turned our marriage, saying something about how Joxer wasn't really in love with me and all that nonsense."

A loud crack ricocheted through the room as the crack in the table widened considerably. The bard stood up and yanked her sais loose. For one brief second Erin found herself fearing her life, the blonde glaring down at her with her sais in attack position. Then Gabrielle spun around and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

" You realize she's going to kill you."

Erin took a long gulp of ale and shrugged easily. " She can always try."

" So if all that is true then why are you still living here?"

" Oh, that. Joxer is on the road most of the time so he can't take care of the ranch, but with me here..."

" ...then he can travel all he wants." Xena finished with quiet understanding.

" And I get room and board, plus can work on trying to get him back." She joked unconvincingly.

When Joxer had told her that it was over she had smiled and said she understood, but she hadn't. She loved him, and time wouldn't make it any better, but he was convinced that what he felt was only a love for a friend.

She pushed her cup of ale away with distaste. " I think it's time I turned in."

Xena sat back watching her retreating form, not liking the insight she had just gotten. Apparently she was dealing with a friend who was in denial over the fact that she was in love with Joxer, and Joxer's ex-wife was in denial over the fact that he wasn't in love with her.

' Aphrodite is behind this, she just has to be. '


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Dark Secret Part: 5/5 Rating: PG-13 Pairing: J/G, J/E, J/H, H/Z, Jett, Xena Timeline: TLFENH, and the eppy with herc going coocoo never happened either.

He scanned the area one last time before slipping inside the dark tent. He paused just inside the flaps until he could make out the sleeping form of his uncle. He silently made his way over to the make shift cot.

A grim smile crossed his face as he sank his knee down into Jacobs chest, and pressed the dull blade into his neck. The large body bucked, trying to throw him off. In response Jett pushed the blade into his jugular, drawing a thin line of blood.

" Who are you? What do you want?"

Jett glared at the old man and slashed his throat in one quick move. He pressed his fingers against his neck, searching for some sign of life, when he found none he wiped the blade of his knife on his uncles shirt.

He started to leave the tent, then turned back to the dead man. " For Joxer to get his child hood back."

He walked out of the flap and started for the forest. His mind on his brother and what he'd just done. A movement out of the corner of his eye alerted his sense's. In one smooth flick, his knife went flying at the shadow. A pale hand reached up, catching it in mid air.

" I've been expecting you."

The golden mare nickered at her as she gently pushed on her arms. Gabrielle unconsciously began to rub on Gabby's nose. The horse reminded her of the way she used to be. Innocent, loving if slightly pushy.

" What could he possibly see in her?"

" Her perfectly sculpted body? The fact that she's double jointed?"

Gabrielle glared over at the war god, didn't he have anything better to do? " Joxer's not like that...Don't you have something else to do?"

" Hmm. I suppose you're right. He was probably interested in that Amazon groupie for her brains." Ares studied her with a knowing grin.

Gabrielle scowled at the horse. She really hated that god.

" Just like he's probably interested in Erin's ...' Brains '. "

" Why wouldn't he?" She asked fiercely. " She see's him for who he really is. She's kind to him, she's intelligent. So why wouldn't he want her?"

" So that's why you're afraid." Are's murmured.

" What did you say?"

Are's stared at her innocently. " I said that I'm sure everything will work out for the best."

" No you didn't. You said I was afraid."

" Did I?"

Gabrielle took a dangerous step toward the war god. How dare he insinuate that she was afraid of losing Joxer? " I...am...not...afraid."

" No no no. Of course you're not." Are's said a little too assuredly. " After all, why would he choose to be with someone who respects him, when he could have you?"

" I respect him." She growled. So what if she used to pinch him? She didn't do that anymore, at least not often. Beside's he knew that she would never hurt him.

" Yes, I know that." Are's lips twitched slightly, grateful that he'd agreed to help his sister. " But then again, like you told Joxer. You don't love him so it doesn't matter any way."

Gabrielle stared at Erin as she walked in front of one of the windows. She'd released Joxer, told him that they could never be more than friends. So why wouldn't he move on? ' What have I done? '

Jett blinked, trying to see past the blood. His body hurt, hurt worse than anything he could ever recall. Not that it mattered anymore. He stared coldly at the goddess as the cold metal slide through his back.

He glanced down at the point that appeared out of his chest. The world around him began to darken as he started to laugh softly. In the end it was his emotions that had been his undoing. ' I guess old Attie was right after all. '

He entered the camp, listening to the dead silence. The men had abandoned camp some time ago, leaving only a lean figure hanging from a tree limb. He walked closer, needing to see who it was. He could see the figures head was bowed, lifeless. He was wearing...black... leather. He stepped closer and raised the man's head.

" No. Not Jett. Please..."

He glanced up at the lone goddess on the nearby hill, wearing the gold armor that she was so well known for. Her grey silver eyes meet his with a cold smugness that seemed to be there for him and him alone. In her right hand was a ragged thin leather necklace, he recognized it as the charm he'd made for Jett.

" Joxer."

" NO!!"

" JOXER!!!"

His cheek stung as his eyes snapped open. He sat up shakingly, it felt like something so basic had been taken from him. Something was missing.

" Hey, you okay?"

" Yeah, just..a nightmare." Joxer laid back down and closed his eyes. Hoping that he could get some more sleep.

" Well."

" He's there."

" Anyone with him?"

" Yes, ma'am. Three women."

" Good."

" I guess, it was lucky we were camped so close..."

" Janus?"

" Yes, ma'am?"

" Shut up."

Gabrielle slowly walked the short distance back towards the house, the deep rumbling that had been in her ears becoming louder. The ground under her feet shook slightly. The bard turned her head in the direction of the road, the cloud of dust rising in the air.

" XENA!!"

" I know.."

The bard glanced over to see the other's standing loosely behind her. Joxer was closest to her, without his armor, the only weapon on him was the very light sword in his hand. Erin was staring at the tree's like she could see through them, her face emotionless. Xena was scanning the area for some way out.

" Jett must've failed."

" No, he was successful." Joxer whispered. " Someone else is behind this."

" Very good, I guess daddy under estimated you."

Athena stepped out from the line of trees, a number of warriors behind her. Joxer glanced around to see that they were surrounded on all sides. There was no way out. He'd done this, he'd put his friends in this scenario. He should never have let them come.

The goddess closed the distance between them, stopping right in front of him. " I have to admit that this was fun. Daddy rarely ever let's me play with my prey before the kill."

" Joxer..." Gabrielle warned.

The goddess smiled over at the bard, then in one smooth move her sword was drawn and in his chest. Joxer frowned slightly, looking from the sword to Athena and then back again.

" Noooooo!!!" Gabrielle tried to charge the goddess, finding that their group was surrounded by a wall of dirt and leaves, swirling violently around them. " What..?"

Athena's sword melted into ashes, blowing into the shape of a man, becoming Jett. The warriors and ranch disappeared into a thick fog. Thunder and lightening cracked across the sky now rolling with black clouds. In one last throb, a long thin tree of electricity shot through the sky into unimaginable distances, with one last deep thrum.

And nothing...

Joxer starred at Erin unable to tear his eyes away as she shimmered into another goddess. He grimaced as everything made sense. Subtly he checked to his right, he checked the left, he checked the right, and sprinted to his left. Right into the chest of a very large man.

" oomph." He fell back onto the ground, and raised his head up...and up...and up...and... ' Uh-oh...'

" Zeus..." Xena hissed.

" So you chose to protect this pathetic mortal?" Zeus thundered at his wife.

Hera rolled her eyes and leaned over to help Joxer stand up. She brushed him off with the kind of intimacy of a lover.

" Get your hands off him."

Joxer gulped as Gabrielle yanked him behind her and she squared off with the queen of the gods. " Uh, Gabby..."

" Don't worry I'll handle this."

" But Gabby..."

Gabrielle ignored him pointing one sai at Hera and one at Zeus. " Leave now, and I'll let you live."

Hera eyed the bard with amusement, then raised an eye brow at Joxer.

" And this is the woman that you love?" She brushed the sai aside and turned back to her husband. " As for you, you had no right to do that."

" He must be punished for what he's done."

Xena sighed wearily, " Alright what's Joxer done now?"

" He slept with my wife."

Three heads snapped around to stare at a red faced Joxer. Jett was the first to react, slapping him across the back of his head.

" Ouch. It was only one time." Joxer pouted, then scratched his head. " ..twice...maybe three times... wait there was that time in Rome..."

Gabrielle beat Jett to him this time, instead grabbing his ear. " You slept with Hera? Are you suicidal, or just stupid?"

" Ow, ow, ow...Gabby...Ow, I can explain..."

" Wait, let me get this straight. You..." Xena pointed to Zeus, " ..have numerous mistresses, but Hera has one short affair and you get mad?"

" She's my wife..."

Xena exchanged looks with Hera. " But you cheat on her all the time."

" That's different."

" How?"

Zeus shifted uncomfortably, then straightened. " I'm a god I don't have to explain anything to you."

" No, but you have a lot to explain to me." Hera took a dangerously step towards him. " Including why you deliberately changed the Timeline to effect someone you knew was off limits."

Zeus paled considerably and looked to Athena for help, to find she was gone. He backed away at his approaching wife and disappeared in hopes of escaping. Hera narrowed her eyes and followed him.

" That's it?"

Xena glared at Joxer who ducked behind Jett, " I guess so."

" But why did she wait so long to interfere?"

Aphrodite squealed in delight, and held out her hand. Eris scowled at Are's, who was sitting in the background looking smug, and slapped her hand away. She just knew that her idiot brother had a hand all this.

" You haven't won the bet yet."

Joxer sat in silence and sneaked a peak at the woman sitting next to him. They'd gotten their real memories back, but kept the memories from the other Timeline. However, the bard was not talking to him.

Gabrielle glanced over at Joxer then looked away quickly. She had never felt so betrayed before in her life. She could understand Erin, she could even understand Meg, but Hera? What was worse, he had deliberately done something that not only put himself in danger, but them too.

A shock of red hair caught walked into the tavern. Her and Joxer looked at the warrior at the same time. She could feel the change in Joxer's body and immediately grabbed his hand in a death grip.

" Erin.."

" Don't."

" But..."

" I was wrong..."

Joxer's head snapped around, " About what?"

" Us."

Joxer turned his hand over to get a grip on her hand. " Now what?"

" Now, we take it one day at a time."

" I can do that." Joxer said softly.

" That was a nice thing you did."

Are's snorted at Xena, " I only did it to get back at Discord."

" Still..."

" Yeah."


End file.
